Vector Wolf III: His Soul Inside My Body
by Wolf no naku koro ni
Summary: Just when the Sohmas are getting along, Akito dies. Bound by a new promise, Okami can't kill herself. They are all going to learn what happens when one lives without the other. Okami begins to act strangely violent towards the Zodiac. Throughout all the chaos, Haru can remember what Okami told him when they were supposed to be at the funeral: "...having his soul inside my body."
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fruits Basket or any other series referenced in this fanfiction.**

Okami, the Vector Wolf, was in town buying groceries. Ever since she had become Akito's personal servant, she had been entitled to run countless errands to please her picky master. A few months have passed since the little wolf mysteriously appeared at Sohma house, but over that time, she had changed something deep within the family. Frankly, Akito wasn't so picky anymore. She was looking at the herb selection and selected the infamous ingredient in all of her meals—catnip.

Once she checked out, she walked out of the store and down the street. She remembered the very first time she walked down these streets. She had lived with Shigure; Yuki had forgotten his lunch and Okami wandered about the town looking for his school. Those days were mentally years ago; after a few incidents, Hanyuu, the Vector Goddess, had to create a time lapse to restart the world from a certain point in time—in context, it was three years before Okami had met the Sohmas. Okami still found them, like she always does, and became Akito's personal servant.

Whilst being served by someone who relentlessly cared about him, Akito reminisced about his past mistakes. With a final mental breakdown—a showdown against Fate itself—Akito and the Zodiac were able to sort out their differences. They were all happy, thanks to the wolf. Okami felt as if she was too close to paradise, yet one problem remained. When Okami got to the main estate, she made her way to Akito's quarters. She slid open the door to see Hatori talking with Akito. Judging by Akito's face, she figured it wasn't good news.

Akito was still sick, and dying. When he died, Okami died to. It was part of the awful curse that bound them together.

"I'm sorry," she apologized at once; she knew how disrespectful it was to walk in uninvited during one of Akito's many appointments. "I didn't know that you would be here today."

"It's alright; we were just finishing," Hatori said, rising to his feet. "We were just talking, but I'll be leaving now."

Okami moved so Hatori could walk out of the room, and looked back as Akito rose from his bed and sat by the patio door. Okami walked over to him and handed him a small carton of vanilla ice cream and a plastic spoon. He smirked at her as he took it. She grinned back and sat a few feet away from him, opening her own carton of vanilla ice cream.

"Thanks," Akito said. He took a bite of the frozen cream.

"Of course, Master," Okami replied. She took a much bigger, quicker bit of ice cream; since she literally had the appetite of a wolf, she tended to eat bigger portions in a shorter time than normal humans her size.

"I'm glad you remembered this," Akito said. Okami could tell by his tone that he was going to openly complain about something that she couldn't do anything about. "It's too hot today; it makes me sick."

"I understand," Okami said. "But the students at Kaibara High school are out for the weekend now. So I've decided to host a slumber party."

"In your small quarters?" Akito inquired, raising an eyebrow. He thought about the tiny room he had given her when she had begun her stay at Sohma House.

"No, actually, in here," Okami said nonchalantly, eating more of her ice cream. Akito was appalled once more at her nerve, but remembered how much he wanted to see some of his Zodiac again. He tried to tell himself that she often knew good decisions before she makes them, but his anger got the better of him.

"How dare you invite guests to my room," he muttered, resentfully licking the melting cream off the plastic spoon.

"Master Akito," she said, her ears turning backwards languidly as she lifted her head. "You said you wanted to see the Zodiac again, they haven't been over in a long time, I thought you'd like it if invited them." As she said this, her ears fell forward and she made an unhappy face towards her ice cream.

"I guess I did say that," Akito said. "And Hatori advised I start doing more normal things with them… You know, wolf, I give you too much freedom. I liked it better when you'd obey my every command and command only."

"But you like me a lot better now," Okami said, one of her amber eyes closing in a wolfish wink. Akito sighed.

"Who all is coming?" He wasn't upset anymore.

"I invited Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, and Kagura," Okami said. Akito turned to stare at her with his mouth hanging open.

"Why did you invite so many people without telling me?" he interrogated, annoyed.

"I'm not even sure if everyone can come," Okami said. "So invited everyone I could."

"What do people do at… sleepovers?"

"Apparently, despite the name, they don't sleep," Okami said. "They stay up late, watch movies, eat fattening food that makes me sick, and talk to each other."

"Sounds… fun," Akito said, grinning to himself as he thought of the word. He turned back to his ice cream. They ate in silence until Okami set her empty carton down with a bang and gripped her head roughly. Akito looked up, startled by her sudden outburst, to see her curling up, whimpering in obvious pain. He set his ice cream down and rushed to her, putting his hands on either of her arms.

"Okami, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's cold!" she squeaked.

"You idiot," Akito said. "You're not supposed to eat it that fast."

FB

Okami had figured few of the invited people would be able to come, but she was very wrong. The sun was setting when Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Momiji, Haru, and Kagura showed up at once. When they got to Akito's room, they just awkwardly stood, with their pillows in hand, staring from one person to the next. Akito glared at Okami, to which she blushed bashfully and grinned in apology. Akito huffed irately and shoved her off the bed roughly.

"My dearest Kyo, I never knew that you'd be here!" Kagura cried to her "boyfriend."

"Ah—Kagura!" Kyo growled, his cat features showing as he tried to back as far away as possible.

"Tohru, I didn't know you were going to be here," Momiji said. "I knew that Okami invited you, but I never thought that Akito would let you come."

"I don't know why I even came," Hiro said. The sheep glanced around at their pathetic crew. "You said this was going to be exciting."

"Hiro... I think this is going to be fun," Kisa said in her quiet manner. The sheep looked away; he could never go against his sister's wishes.

"Why is she here?!" Kyo demanded, glaring at Kagura. It was clear that he did not want to be her boyfriend, let alone husband, but the boar was trying to hug him resiliently. "It's bad enough that Yuki has to be here, why does Kagura have to be here? I won't get any sleep at all!"

"I'm glad, it seems that we're all here," Tohru said, looking around at the others.

"I'm going to sleep next to you," Haru said to Yuki, holding a handful of his sleeve possessively.

"I missed you too, Haru," Yuki muttered sarcastically.

"It seems," Akito said, demanding all attention as he rose from his bed, "That there were more guests than I had originally anticipated." He gave a gentle smile. "Why don't we move our little party to the other room?"

The others nodded in their own expressions of eagerness and followed Akito down a few hallways. The three-walled room that they came to was Akito's other, less private room, where he spent a lot of time. It was a few feet bigger, thus it would fit all of the guests. They all stood in the center of the room for a moment.

"Now what?" Hiro asked dryly.

"In truth, I don't know," Akito admitted. "I've never hosted a sleep-over before. I guess we can discuss sleeping arrangements?"

Haru wordlessly wrapped his entire arm around Yuki possessively.

"Very subtle, Haru," Yuki said, glaring blankly at the cow.

"As long as it's away from her," Kyo barked as Kagura hugged him.

"Tohru, do you want to sleep by me?" Momiji asked.

"Uh, sure," Tohru said, smiling at the bunny.

"What?! No!" Kyo barked, punching the rabbit to the ground as Kagura clung to his back. "Stop being stupid!"

"Sissy, can I sleep beside you tonight?" Kisa asked. The tiger looked at Momiji. "You can sleep on her other side."

"Yay!" Momiji said, wrapping his arms around Kisa.

"This doesn't seem like a very special party," Hiro muttered to himself. "Maybe I'll see if they serve any snacks, then I'll leave."

"This might be a little harder than I thought," Okami said. The room was silent as Akito casually slapped the wolf across the face.

"It's your fault that they all came at once," he muttered. "You settle it."

"Okay," Okami said. She sat down on the ground and stared at her shocked company as Akito walked to the edge of the tatami floored room. "Akito will sleep here, I'll be on his left, and Yuki will be on his right, then Haru, then Momiji, then Tohru, then Kisa, Hiro, Kagura, and Kyo. Is that fair for everyone?"

"Yay!" Momiji cheered again, beginning to unroll his sleeping bag on the floor. Yuki and Tohru smiled cooperatively. Haru nodded as well, but kept a mysterious straight face as he began to get his things spread out. He didn't once let go of Yuki's sleeve. After a desperate look from Kisa, Hiro knelt on the ground with the others to get his things set up as well. Kyo was grateful when Kagura released him to put her sleeping bag and pillow in their loose circle. However, he realized that he'd be sleeping next to Okami. He didn't personally mind, but he didn't know the she-wolf very well. He felt as if the occasionally incompetent wolf could have chosen more comfortable grounds with Tohru, or Yuki, whom she saw as her "Nii-nii" or older brother. He didn't give much thought to it, though; in the end, everyone seemed pretty satisfied.

After setting up her own sleeping bag, Okami got to her feet and walked to where Akito was sitting with his feet over the edge of the ledge. She sat beside him awkwardly. She knew that he probably felt misplaced or a little uncomfortable in this situation; he hadn't had any friends within his Zodiac before the last New Year's Banquet.

"Why did you invite them?" Akito asked. "Why do you continue to do these things for me?"

"I want you and your Zodiac to be strong in each other," Okami said. Akito glanced at her.

"Why did you suddenly start talking so mature?" he asked.

"I just wanted to, I guess," Okami said. Akito could almost see her in wolf form as she gazed up at the darkening sky with a forlorn look in her eyes. "You have to count every happy day that you have; then you can look back on your life and smile. Even when it feels as if all hope is lost, I can still smile. I don't like pain, but whenever I feel pain, I go back and count every happy day I've had with you and the Sohmas. The number is so overwhelming, it just makes me smile. Do this for me?" Okami asked, smiling softly at him, cocking her head in his direction. Akito was surprised; she hadn't asked for anything in such an outright manner. "For your happy days, too?"

Akito nodded and got to his feet. They turned when they heard the riotous shouts of their guests. They both went inside and sat down in the loose circle of sleeping bags and pillows.

"So what are we going to do, anyway?" Kyo asked sullenly.

"I don't know," Okami admitted. "I thought that humans just talk at sleep overs. From what I hear, we're not supposed to sleep."

"Where did you hear that?" Tohru asked. "You sound like you weren't sure."

"You know those dopey girls at your school?"

"The Prince Yuki Fan Club?" Kyo asked.

"Well," Okami began, leaning back and staring off in the middle distance as a cheap animation reenacting the scene played over her head. "I talked to them about how to have social fun and they told me to throw a slumber party. They told me most humans would play dumb games and talk all night. Since humans don't necessarily have to run from danger like animals, I guess it makes sense, but I still don't get it. What's the point in 'Truth of Dare' or 'Spin the Bottle'?"

The others exchanged glances as Okami resumed her natural, wolf-like position. It was clear they didn't know what they were doing or what this wolf would allow them to do.

FB

It was past three o'clock in the morning, and everyone was asleep. They were all lying down in their own sleeping bags, gently illuminated by the dying lantern in the center of their circle. Akito stirred, reaching out unconsciously, and took a hold of Okami's collar, pulling her closer to him. She opened her eyes, startled awake by the sudden movement, to see Akito with one arm wrapping around her shoulders. She probably would have woken him up, but instead gazed once at his peaceful face before lying down again. It wasn't long after she fell asleep that Akito reached out again, this time grasping Yuki's waist and pulling him close. Yuki stirred, but complied; he was tired from what little had happened that week and didn't mind comforting his god in the first place. Haru, who had wrapped his arms around Yuki earlier that night, inched to the side with him.

Momiji was aroused by the sudden emptiness by his side and looked over at the cuddling bunch. Momiji smiled and wanted to cuddle with them too, so he grabbed Tohru's shoulders and dragged her a few feet over so that she could lie next to him as he snuggled up against Haru's side. Tohru murmured in her sleep and reached both arms out towards Kisa. She brought the little tiger against her chest possessively. Hiro subconsciously noticed this, and crawled to curl up next to his sister.

By now, the eight had formed a tight line to one side of their previous formation. Most blankets and pillows were being used by people that didn't originally own them. Kagura's eyes twitched and she opened her eyes. She raised her head enviously when she saw all of her friends nestling together and nudged Kyo awake.

"What do you want?" he whispered fiercely. Kagura pointed to the others.

"Let's cuddle with them," she suggested, smiling softly. Kyo frankly didn't want to be seen cuddling with his 'friends' and shook his head furiously. Kagura got a dark glint in her eye and elbowed him painfully in the ribs. "Cuddle with them," she growled. Kyo wordlessly nodded and scurried over to lie down next to Okami. Kagura followed him and they fell asleep once more.

FB

"Why are you visiting again?" Hatori asked Shigure as they walked down the hallway.

"Just checking on the kids, Ha'ri," Shigure chirped, smiling. Hatori glanced at him.

"Please, you wouldn't do anything nearly that responsible. But why did he have to come?" he looked past Shigure to Ayame. The snake was skipping after them merrily, possibly in his own world.

"It's been so long since I got to see Aya," Shigure said. "And since I was all alone last night, I decided to invite him over."

"Did he have to follow you here?" Hatori asked as he continued walking.

"Of course," Ayame said. "I was concerned for my baby brother just as much as Shigure was."

Hatori rolled his eyes. He paused at the open door at the end of the hallway. Looking through the six-inch wide crack, he saw Kagura, Kyo, Okami, Akito, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Tohru, Kisa, and Hiro all curled up together in a tight, slightly bent line. Pillows and blankets were slightly scattered about the room, but a few managed to stay within the group. Hatori smiled, looking at the bunch fondly. Shigure and Ayame were too curious, and pushed to see through the door as well.

"Isn't that adorable?" Shigure asked, smiling as well. Ayame chuckled quietly.

"It seems like Okami has done it again," Hatori said. "I knew she could make them get along, but to do this…"

"I never thought that Yuki could say Akito's name without shuddering from fear," Shigure agreed, grinning to himself. "Our little wolf seems to have outdone Fate by proving me wrong. Imagine if this keeps up."

"Come on, you two," Hatori said, turning to walk down the hallway again. "They need their rest." The dog and the snake nodded to each other and began following Hatori quietly.

**Heck, yeah! 'Nother chapter! I know I may seem annoying for writing so many stories, I'm sorry. I know this chapter is very simple, but… isn't that how all of my stories begin? I'm going to have at least one more "Kira" chapter before introducing the plot. But, if you've been thinking about it, you should already know what I'm going to do. Please continue reading. I hope you enjoy this story as much as the others. :D**

** So yeah, I'm back from my grandma's house. Actually, that fortnight break was what I desperately needed. When I finished "Vector Wolf II" I knew I had to make another book in the series, but I didn't know where to go. I tried many different themes, but none of them felt like they were in place with the question at hand: what happens when Akito dies this time? So, I've decided to write this. Despite the boring Higurashi Kira snuggle-party theme of the first chapter, I promise you that it will get very extreme over this book, but I won't reveal much. **

** If you're curious about some of my other, unexploited ideas, I've made another 'story' titled "Vector Wolf: Sketches and Outtakes." This will basically be a series of one-shots of scenes that I thought about putting in and never did. I would appreciate it if you would look into this story as well, but only if you want to, because otherwise that would be morally wrong and you shouldn't.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was later in the morning that Okami was rested enough to wake up to the loud snores around her. She raised her head and gently slinked out from under Kyo and Akito. She straightened her frilly nightcap and shook her tail out, yawning widely. She glanced back at her company and walked out of the room. About half an hour later, Kyo stirred; he was usually the first one awake. He looked around for a moment and stiffened, his mouth hanging open; a stifled sound escaped his throat as he looked at everyone snuggled together. He relaxed slightly when he realized they were all still asleep; it honestly looked kind of cute. He actually let his lips spread in a gentle smile, but he frowned when he looked at the picture more closely.

"Guys, she's gone!" he yelled, arousing the others immediately. They all unraveled from each other and looked around the room.

"Where could she have gone?" Kagura asked.

"What if something happened last night?!" Tohru squeaked.

"Good, you're up," Okami said, stepping around the corner. "I made breakfast."

"Okami, you shouldn't have cooked by yourself," Tohru said, rising to her feet immediately. "I would have helped you."

"No need," Okami smiled. "Come on; I made waffles for everyone." At this tiny revelation, the guests were all on their feet and scattering out the doorway and down the hall. Okami followed them to the dining room. Yuki paused at the doorway, staring at the full table. Ayame, Shigure, and Hatori were already sitting at the table, eating.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Ayame.

"Brother!" Ayame cried, smiling. "You should have told me how well the servant's cooking is; it's delicious."

"Her name is Okami," Yuki corrected darkly, taking his seat as far away from the annoying snake as possible. He looked at the perfect waffles in front of him; two perfect circular waffles were flopped in the center of the plate, a square of butter in the center, and it was drizzled with maple syrup. He cautiously took a bite and smiled. It was good.

Haru, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. From what he had seen of the wolf, he wasn't sure if he could trust her cooking to be as tasty as everyone claimed. After all, the first time he remembered talking to her was when he had picked a fight with her, and the second time was when she wasn't talking at all. He prodded the fluffy cakes quizzically.

"How good are these things anyway?" he asked. No one answered him; they were too busy eating. He looked from one side to the other dryly before taking a bite. The fork lingered in his mouth for a minute, his pupils widened and his eye twitched. "So good…" he whispered. He continued to eat ravenously with the others.

FB

A few days later, Okami was heading outside to buy a few things in town. She looked up at the sakura trees as one cicada began to sing. Her ears twitched superficially; the wolf inside her screamed that danger was near. She was still looking up, searching for the cicada, when she felt someone bump into her. In two clouds of colored smoke, the two people transformed. The wolf shook her head and looked up to see a cow on the ground a foot in front of her.

"I'm sorry," Haru said, getting to his feet.

"It's no problem," Okami said. With a Hello Kitty pop* and a cloud of smoke, the girl was once in human form, crouched like a frog in front of the cow. She got to her feet once more, her kimono shuffling slightly as she did so.

"Are you going out to town?" Haru asked.

"Yes," Okami said, nodding. Haru observed how she always gave a verbal answer.

"I'll go with you," he said. "It must suck having to carry all those bags by yourself."

"Thank you," Okami said, closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side.

FB

They were both walking to the store in human form. Okami had waited for Haru to change back before they left the estate.

"I thought we didn't transform when you hug us," Haru said.

"Only if I want you to," Okami said. "If I'm under stress, like I was, I will transform as well."

"That makes sense," Haru said. 'I guess…'

"I knew you would understand," Okami praised.

"What about the blood?" Haru asked. "You know, the first time we met, you needed blood to transform."

"That was only for my Dark Wolf form," Okami clarified. "It's kind of like the cat's other form."

"Oh," Haru said. "I'm sorry about that, by the way. I know I wasn't very polite when I went Black before I gave you a chance to explain."

"I understand, Haru," Okami said. "I'm not angry anyway; it feels like I have the same problem sometimes. I let my dark side take over before I let others explain."

"I forgot about that," Haru said. "You have split personalities like I do?"

Okami didn't reply; she stared straight ahead with a straight look on her face.

"Sorry," Haru said. "I didn't mean to pry. If you—"

"We're here," Okami said, pushing Haru into the store. Haru was startled by the sudden direct contact, but he stumbled into the store, trying to ignore the stares the two received.

FB

It was Valentine's Day, and Tohru had bought chocolates for everyone. She came home with the bag of chocolates behind her back. She walked to the living room, where the others were all sitting around the table. Kagura was sitting by Kyo, holding out a giant chocolate heart.

"It's a giant heart filled with all my love!" she cried.

"Who would eat that sugary girly stuff?" Kyo demanded.

"Tohru, are you hiding chocolates behind your back?" Shigure asked. Tohru fumbled with the bag.

"I… uh… bought some chocolates for everyone, but I'd understand if you didn't want any," Tohru stuttered.

"Miss Honda," Yuki said, smiling at her. "I would love some chocolate."

Tohru nodded and began handing tiny wrapped packages to everyone.

"Here, Shigure," she said, handing him a package. "It's just to say thank you for everything you've done for me."

"I should be the one saying thank you, Tohru," Shigure said, streams of water waving down his face. Tohru handed some chocolate to Yuki, Kyo, and Kagura as well.

"I also got some chocolate for Momiji, Hiro, Kisa, Hatori, Hatsuharu, and Okami…"

"It seems you really did mean everyone," Shigure said, looking at the pile of packages. "Would you like me to help you deliver them to the main house?"

FB

"Hatori, I brought you some Valentines chocolate!" Shigure chimed. The door slammed in his face. He peeked his head inside. "Please don't hate me… they're from Tohru. Please let me in."

FB

Okami was standing in the garden, looking up to the grey sky as the cicadas began a very quiet song in the distance. She turned her head to look at Hatsuharu as he approached her. He had a small pink package and a flower in one hand. He paused in front of her and handed her the box.

"This is from Tohru," he said. "She got chocolates for everyone."

"Thank you," Okami said, taking the gift. "I've never really received a gift like this before. Thank you." She looked up at him again, a deep, confused emotion of gratitude in her eye.

"I also… bought this for you," Haru held out the flower. Okami tenderly took the stem of the snowy white rose in her hand. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked up at him again. There was slight fear in her eyes; she didn't know what was going on. Haru knelt in front of her, putting his hands on either of her arms.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I thought you'd like it."

"Why would you… do this?" Okami asked. Haru smiled gently at her.

"Because it's what people do on Valentine's Day," he explained. "We give each other gifts to show we care. That's alright, isn't it?"

Okami looked up at the sakura blossoms a few feet above their heads and stood up. Haru stood up after her, slightly confused. Okami put two of her vectors against the ground and lifted herself up to the tree. Haru stared up at her as she picked a flower off the tree and lowered herself to her feet. She held the flower out to Haru with a slight twinge of fear in her eye. Haru smiled and took the flower from her, bringing her into a tight embrace.

**No, they are not going to fall in love. They are just friends; geez, Feonix Nightshade, get off the internet. How did you all like the chapter? I thought some Haru and Okami fluff was required before the gore and I found Valentine's Day a sweet time to do it. How did you like the waffle scene? As you can see, I'm kicking the Haru and Okami bond way up this time since I love Haru. **

***Hello Kitty Pop: a sound effect used in the Hello Kitty cartoon and PC CD-ROM games. It's kind of like a metallic pop or a chink. If you go to my YouTube channel, you can search "Hello Kitty Pop" and find a video of the sound effect.**

** In my other story, 'Vector Wolf: Sketches and Outtakes,' I want to do a Christmas special for the holiday season. I'm surprised Christmas fanfictions aren't rolling in yet… maybe later. Anyway, do you have any ideas or suggestions for me? Just leave a review and I will respond. Thank you for all your continuous support. By the way, have you seen the VW3 trailer on YouTube yet? I worked really hard on it, so just watch it on my channel wolfandsoda on YT.**


	3. Chapter 3

Okami had been sitting outside Akito's room for some time now. He had woken up that day with a bad fever and a stomach ache; Hatori was seeing him now. Okami looked down the hallway to the open room at the end of it. She could hear the cry of insects get louder and louder in her brain; she became tenser within the minutes she was alone. She almost snapped, yelling at the cicadas to shut their faces, but was interrupted by Hatori. She looked up at him.

"Can we talk in my office?" he asked her. Okami nodded and got to her feet, following Hatori down the hallway and into his office. She saw Shigure sitting in a chair across from Hatori's desk and went to sit by him. Hatori sat down in front of them, a hard look on his face.

"Akito is very sick," he began. "He's sicker than ever before. To the point, I think this is his time."

Shigure grit his teeth and closed his eyes, putting his head down in defeat. Okami didn't give in so easily; she kept calm and contented as she talked to the doctor.

"I'm sure there's something you can do," she said. Despite her happy tone, her tail remained in a serious position by her side.

"I'm afraid not," Hatori said, his eyes were cold and lifeless. "I could give him medicine and wait for it to pass, but when it's time for a person to move on, we can't do anything about it. I think you would understand this?"

"I understand what you're telling me Hatori, but this isn't his time," she insisted, still calm.

"Let's not over-encourage ourselves, Okami," Hatori said firmly. "I know he is very important to you, but you must learn to move on so that we may end this world once and for all."

Okami grit her teeth; her eyes immediately turned crimson red and her pupils dilated into slits. She got to her feet and slammed her fist down on the desk.

"That's not good enough!" she barked. "You think I don't know what I did? Do you think that I only search for a place without pain; that I restart the world whenever something bad happens? This is about Akito's life, and you're being a typical human of little faith. Fine, I get it now; you'll let him die as another god in your Zodiac. You don't know what it's like. I wish you would die with him, for no reason at all! DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH WHEN NO ONE UNDERSTANDS! DIE!"

FB

Akito was in a fitful state of sleep. He heard a million voices all around him, but the most alarming thing that he heard was a chorus of crying cicadas. He twitched and opened his eyes. The room was dark, but he could make out the figure of Okami standing over him. He felt her put a cold cloth on his forehead.

"Okami," he whimpered.

"Shh," she murmured, stroking his face. "It's okay, Akito."

"Will you please… sing for me?" he asked. Okami nodded and bowed her head in a wolf-like way.

_Saa wasuremashou sono mirai ga_

**Akito~ this doesn't hurt**

_Mata chinurarete yuku nante_

**Akito ~ don't underestimate = Fear**

** Don't underestimate = Afraid**

_ Namanurui kaze toguro wo maitara_

**Akito ~ Twinkle**

** Blazing sun is gone**

** Little star**

_ Sore ga tabun aizu_

**Akito ~ this is all your fault!**

**Okami ~ it's not my fault!**

_Nukedashitette nukedashitette_

_ Kanashi sugiru unmei kara_

_ Anata wa Naraku no Hana ja nai_

_ Sonna basho de_

_ Sakanaide sakanaide_

_ Karame torarete ikanaide_

_ Otomo naku tobikau toki no kakera_

The song died away into the silence of the night. Akito curled up on his side to look at Okami.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Hatori said I'm dying, didn't he? I can feel it inside me."

"Whenever I think about it," Okami admitted. "I want to cry and never stop. So many painful things have happened to me."

"Okami, I want you to promise me something," Akito said.

"Anything you want, Akito," she said.

"I don't want you to kill yourself," he said. Okami's eyes widened, but Akito continued hastily before she got ahead of him. "I know we made a deal, but I'm letting you out of it. We have so much to live for, and I want you to live on to see it. Will you do that for me?" Okami nods. "That's my girl," he said. He grabbed her forearms and pulled her close. Their foreheads touched. Okami could feel his pulse weaken; Akito's life was complete. He felt he had nothing left to worry about, so he let go of the frail string holding him above the surface of death.

**(The following scene is graphically disgusting and nothing exceedingly relevant happens. If you don't want to read this scene, please skip to the end. Thank you.)**

Okami felt tears wash down her face, and she whimpered as Akito died. She stiffened her lip; she can't cry now. She was trembling as she bared her teeth. With a feral growl, she wrapped her jaws around Akito's pale neck, breaking the skin. She felt herself transform into a wolf, and she dragged Akito's body off the bed. She shut her jaws and pulled away, tearing off a portion of flesh. She chewed the bloody mouthful of skin and swallowed noisily. The wolf snorted and snarled as she devoured the corpse of her master. Blood dripped from her mouth. In a few minutes, the Dark Wolf had transformed back into a human. Blood covered her kimono.

An hour had passed, and Hatori thought it was time to give Akito his medicine. He slid the paper door back and looked inside the dark room. His eyes widened and he dropped his bag when he saw Okami crouched over Akito's body, blood surrounded them. At first, he wasn't sure what she was doing; he thought she would do the normal thing and cry over Akito's corpse, but he heard her making loud smacking noises. Okami looked up at him, licking the blood off her lips. Hatori's eyes widened and he gasped.

"No," he whispered. "Okami—!"

**Yes, this is the end of the chapter. I'm sorry that it's shorter than the rest, but I found it appropriate right now. I think the next chapter will be longer and a bit more interesting. This chapter was hard to write; I almost cried (listening to Ai no Uta again, baka, baka, baka). By the way, the song that Okami sang is a real Japanese song, and I will reward anyone who can tell me what it is.**

** I intended to have this up before two o'clock in the morning, but my family and I went out to see the movie "Rise of the Guardians." No, mom, it was not the movie about the owls (Legend of the Guardians). Frankly, I thought the movie was hilarious, well-played, Jack Frost was cute, and I think I still believe in the Santa as long as he has a Russian accent. I highly recommend this movie for people to see.**


	4. Chapter 4

Okami opened her eyes. She was in Shigure's house, lying on a mat on the floor. She remembered coming down with an illness and Hatori bringing her here. She saw the door had been left wide open, most likely trying to calm her fever. She looked to her other side to see Shigure observing her serenely.

"Do you feel any better?" he asked her. Okami merely moaned and closed her eyes once more. "Yuki's looking for some ice, if you want it."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I… I lost him again."

"Are you alright?" Shigure asked her.

"It's sad, but not as sad as some things."

"Like what?" Shigure's tone was disbelieving.

"Like… being in so much pain, but not knowing how to deal with it," Okami whispered. Shigure sighed, gazing at her sadly. He felt a tear roll down his face. Okami's hand unconsciously reached up to take his cheek. He gasped; he hadn't realized she had noticed him crying.

"It's sad," she said again. "I've felt so much pain… but I can endure worse pain than this; much, much worse."

"Don't strain yourself," Shigure cautioned softly, putting Okami's hand down.

"Shigure, I… I did something terrible," she whimpered.

"What happened?" Shigure asked. He knew that she needed to talk about it.

"When I was little… I went to school." Shigure was taken aback by this. "But I didn't hide my ears or tail. The children all laughed at me, and called me a freak."

**Akito ~ you're a freak**

"They would never play with me. One day… I was invited to a birthday party. It was some rich family, and the party was crowded. The kids all got in a circle around me and started singing, 'Wolf, wolf, how is it you howl?' and I got angry… and I lost control."

**Akito ~ they'd hate you**

"I killed every one of those children, and I never felt bad about it. Is this what it is to be a Vector Wolf? Such pain… to know… you don't care?"

Shigure continued to watch the little girl, and he heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head to look at Yuki, who had some ice wrapped in a towel. Shigure took the ice and put it under Okami's head gently. Yuki lingered.

"It's amazing," he said. "I'd have never thought she had something that dark hiding in her past. I knew she had secrets, and I knew she may not have been as sweet or happy as she makes us think, but I never expected this. I feel like such a fool."

"You're right," Shigure said. "She's something… to think, she was all alone all her life, that she doesn't know how to interact with people anymore."

"Maybe that's why she didn't want to go to school," Yuki thought out loud.

"How is she?" Kyo asked, walking into the room from the stairwell.

"Kyo, what are you doing down here?" Shigure asked. "I thought you went to bed a long time ago."

"I was… worried," he admitted, looking down. "I feel bad for not being there for her… the last time."

"She still has a fever," Shigure said, turning back to watch the wolf protectively.

"Will she be okay?" Kyo asked. Shigure glanced at him, surprised by his concern.

"Of course," the dog replied, grinning. He closed his eyes and turned his back. "She'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Shigure," Kyo snapped. The others looked at him. "Will she be okay?"

"I think so, Kyo," Shigure said. "She can't die this time."

FB

Okami was in a dark room; chills ran up her spine as she took in the boundless surroundings. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turn sharply, vectors poised to attack. There was a tall male before her; he had dark eyes that gazed at her sharply. This was a piece of Akito; she could tell by the way he leaned against the wall. He gave a laugh.

"What a welcome," he spat. Okami stuttered for something to say. "What, are you speechless? You can't tell me I'm not welcome; you invited me here. You can't tell me to leave; I belong here. I'm here in your head, where I now belong."

"Shut up!" she struck out at the figure. Her vectors dissolved within inches of the dark one's skin.

Okami awoke with a start; her nightmare had become real at last. There was nothing she could do about it. She looked around the room; Shigure had left his post at her side, leaving her completely alone. She felt healthy, so she immediately rose to her feet. She felt him within her, and she had to get away from the Sohmas, at least for now.

FB

"Okami," Shigure said, turning the corner. "Akito's funeral is in a few minutes, do you—" he paused when he saw the room was empty. He glanced about the house frantically.

"Shigure, what's wrong?" Tohru asked as she walked out into the hallway.

"She's gone," he stated. He reached out for the telephone and dialed Hatori's number.

"Hello?"

"Hatori, it's me," Shigure said. "Okami's not here. I think she sneaked away to the main house. I think she wanted to… finish off the remains."

"No one has seen her today," Hatori said. "She's probably already at the funeral."

"We'll be there soon," Shigure said, hanging up. He turned to the others, who had come to linger around him. "Is everyone ready?" The group nodded. They all made their way outside and down the forest path. They thought back to the first time they had seen Okami. Back then… it was before the time lapse and before they all truly loved Akito.

When they got to the church, Okami wasn't there. The other Sohmas were standing in a loose semi-circle in the lobby. They were all wearing black. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru all glanced about the crowd, but they didn't see the black wolf.

"She's not here, Shigure," Hatori said.

"Where could she have gone?" Kyo demanded. Hatsuharu, who had been standing in the corner quietly, made a spectacle of himself by making his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Hatori asked. Haru looked back; his expression appeared as if he had gone black.

"I'm going to find her," he said. He turned and began to walk once more.

"Wait, Haru, take this." Haru lifted his hand in time to catch the small object thrown in his direction. He brought it in front of his face; a compass. He grinned to himself and charged outside, determined to find the wolf.

FB

"I thought I might find you here," Haru said. Okami was standing in the middle of a barren crater in the middle of the woods. Haru had found her here when she had run away from Sohma House. He slid down the side of the crater and approached the wolf; he noticed she was wearing a long white dress and a hat*. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her shaking body in a straightjacket-like position.

"Okami, I'm here now, everything is going to be okay," Haru said. There was no response; Okami had her head down so her hair shaded her face. "What's wrong?"

"You don't know what you've done," Okami whispered. "You don't know what he has done. Now it's too late. Haru, you have a dark side, right?"

"Yes," Haru answered cautiously, unsure of where she was going.

"I have a dark side of my own," Okami said. "You have no idea what it feels like," she put her hands up to grip her skull, "Having his dark soul inside my body."

"Okami, it's going to be alright," Haru said, jumping forward and putting his hands on her arms. "I'm going to take you home to Hatori; he'll help you. You can be happy again, just trust me."

Okami stopped trembling. Her pupils enlarged again and her irises melted a few shades to become her normal amber. Soon, she threw herself forward in Haru's arms, sobbing violently into his chest. Haru held her close, stroking her back soothingly.

"Shh," he murmured. "It's all going to be alright." He lifted the tiny girl in his arms. "I've got you. I need to get you home; hang on."

He crawled out of the crater and began walking in a random direction.

"H-Haru," Okami sniveled. "The house is t-the o-other way."

Haru held her tighter and turned around. After an hour of directing him about, (for the compass did nothing), Okami fell asleep. Haru stared at the house in front of him. It wasn't the main house; he was standing in front of Shigure's house.

"Okami, this is Shigure's house…" He looked down to see the wolf was asleep. He nodded silently to himself and began walking towards the house. Shigure ran out to greet him.

"You found her," he said, relieved. "I was beginning to worry about both of you. Here, come inside."

Haru followed Shigure inside and set Okami down on the couch. Yuki walked into the room.

"Shigure, Tohru made dinner," he paused when he saw Okami on the couch. He ran forward at once, but instead of going to Okami, he embraced Haru. "Thank you, Haru, thank you."

"Would you mind if I stayed here tonight?" Haru asked. "I want to make sure she'll be okay tomorrow."

"Sure," Shigure replied. "I could set up a mat for you after dinner."

"No, thank you, that won't be necessary," Haru said, turning back to the sleeping wolf.

**My sincerest apologies; I typed the first draft of this chapter at two a.m. and then posted it without thinking. I looked back on it and decided I needed to re-upload. I made a mistake, and I'm sorry for any inconveniences… Wait a minute… I've said that before. Didn't I have to re-upload chapter 4 in the first VW? Lol, the déjà vu…**

**That is the end of this chapter. I'm getting some real plot in here now, aren't I? If you can't already tell, there will be a lot of gore from here on out. Also, I find I have an unhealthy obsession with RotG, and I will be writing a fanfiction about it after this one. I'm sorry if I seem a little out of it in these next few chapters, but I have an unhealthy obsession with Rise of the Guardians and Higurashi/Umineko series.**

** *Okami's dress and hat are like Rena Ryugu's in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. If you do not know what her outfit looks like, I have included pictures of Rena (posing as Okami) in my VW3 trailer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Okami awoke once more. She looked to her side to see Haru and Kyo asleep by the heater. She wanted to stay, but she felt something dark within her threaten them. She rose to her feet silently, padded into the hallway, and turned into Shigure's study. The dog was asleep at the desk, but Okami skillfully reached around him to take a pen and paper. After taking the objects of her desire, she straightened her white hat and walked outside of the house. She didn't know how long she'd been walking, but she finally made it to the large crater in the forest. She slid down and sat into the center, taking the paper and pen out of her pocket. She put the pen to the lined parchment, saying the words out loud as she wrote them.

"My name is Fortitude…" she read. She immediately scribbled the phase out. "My name is Okami Ferude… I have done… something terrible…"

"Hey," a sharp bark interrupted her thoughts. She stuffed the paper in her pocket and stood up, turning on her heal frantically. She saw a teenage girl in skinny jeans slide down the side of the large hole. "Okami, we've been looking for you," Rin said. "Haru sent me. What are you doing out here?"

"I like it here," Okami replied, her voice sweet. "It's a secret place of mine. Do you know what I like so much about this place?" She looked Rin dead in the eyes. Rin gasped from the startling red color. "It's big enough that no one will hear you scream."

"That's enough!" Rin shouted. She slapped Okami across the face, startling the wolf, and grabbed a lock of her hair. Okami winced in shock; she was battling herself, trying to keep control, but this made everything blur together. Rin punched her across the face, sending her to the ground. Rin got down on her knees, straddling the other; she wrapped her thin fingers around Okami's neck. "You know nothing about our curse; Akito should never have trusted you! I didn't want to have to kill you, kid; but you leave me no choice."

Okami had struggled, trying to lift her back off the ground to let her vectors escape. Okami's hand grappled the ground, finding a sharp stone. Her fingers started bleeding as they graze the stone's sharp edge. She gripped the stone and brought it forth to Rin's waist. Rin jumped back, gripping the gash with a cry of pain. Okami rose to her feet, her eyes glowing crimson. Rin looked up at her, her eyes growing wide with shock.

"Hey, Okami," she said. "Don't do this; you know what Akito would say!"

**(Okay, Okami kills Rin and buries her body in the crater. She also steals a Rena-like machete from a butcher shop. This scene is graphically disturbing. If you don't want to read this, please skip to the very end of the chapter.)**

Okami totally ignored her and raised her vectors; her hands stretched over her head as if to guide them. The rage inside her was so powerful, it took over her mind, and she accepted it. She brought her vectors down; they made several holes in Rin's body, causing her to bleed profusely.

"Die," Okami growled. "Die… DIE!"

She stared at Rin's mangled corpse and sighed. She'd have to dispose of the corpse before anyone found her here. She also needed a weapon; if any other one of the Sohmas pinned her down like that, her vectors would be useless. She was in stealth mode now. She dragged Rin's body into the bushes and covered her up with brush; she would be fine until Okami got back. Okami then jumped up into a tree; it would be much faster to get to town from above. She danced along the treetops silently; cicadas would chime as she jumped into another tree.

Once she was in town, she slinked down a few alleyways and found herself near the butcher's shop. She found the back shed and broke the lock off the door. She slipped inside, glancing over her shoulder to make sure no one was following her, and looked upon the racks of meat and knives. After slight browsing, she found what she wanted: a large hatchet-like blade with a hook on the end*. She took the surprisingly light weapon in hand, as well as some black trash bags, and left the butcher shop.

Back at the crater, she was surprised that no one else was there. She was still cautious as she took Rin out of the bushes and threw her down the side of the crater. She slid down as well and stretched two of her vectors out to begin digging several thin, deep holes. Her other two vectors elevated Rin's body evenly in front of her. She stepped forward, raising the hatchet above her head. With wild and maniacal laughter, she brought her arms down. The blade dug effortlessly through the flesh and bone in Rin's arm; it fell right off. Okami repeated the process, hacking the dead horse to pieces. Blood splattered on Okami's white dress, the ground, and the hatchet. Once the corpse was separated into several foot-by-foot portions, Okami wrapped each piece in its own trash bag. She then dropped two or three bagged pieces down into the wells she had dug about the crater.

Rin's body was buried now; there was no way that they would find her immediately. However, if Haru was on the case, they would find her quickly. Okami took her machete in hand and bolted up the side of the crater and in a random direction. She wanted to have a little more fun now.

**The end! Lovely chapter, freaking beautiful to write. Sorry that it took so long for me to upload; first, my mom set the stove on fire, then the dog peed on my bed and tore the carpet up, then we had to remake a whole bunch of food for the Christmas party, and it was all really hectic today. About the chapter, I know exactly where I'm going, I'm just a little worried about my readers. This chapter was bad enough that people had to skip a lot. I warn you all now; I wanted to have a loophole into the intense gore I always wanted to write. Although I love all of your support, if this is not your thing, please skip most of these chapters. As I have been doing, I will summarize anything relevant that happens so you won't miss anything. Please continue reading and stay classy, mah readers! ~ :D**

** *Okami's hatchet is a reference replica of Rena Ryugu's from Higurashi.**


	6. Chapter 6

Okami was hanging from the roof of the large building by her vectors. She looked through the windows of the large complex to see Tohru working hard. She saw Momiji in the room as well, talking to his little sister Momo. Okami smiled. She knew just how to have fun with the Sohmas. She released the gutter, letting herself fall to the ground. Her vectors caught her quietly before she collided with the ground. She gripped her beloved machete and hid in the shadows for a few minutes, plotting. She needed to wait until Momo was away from her mother, and then leave the body where only the Sohmas would find her.

In a few minutes, Momo walked out of the building, but she wasn't with her mother. Okami grinned; maybe Momiji and his father were watching the little human girl. With the speed of light itself, Okami grabbed the girl and swept her away into the alleyway. The young girl didn't know what was going on; she just went limp in the wolf's arms. Okami grinned wider; this was going to be impossibly easy. However, she knew better; an easy job isn't a clean one. There had to have been spy gear or a trap set up for her.

Okami made it to the main house and slid over the wall. It was then that the frightened child began to cry a little.

"Where are we?" she asked*.

"It's okay," Okami lied, folding her arm so that the light hatchet was wound behind her back. She snapped her arm forward, and Momo gave a small scream before the massive blade made a large wedge down the top of her head. Okami pulled the hatchet back to have it rest in front of her. She watched as the little girl's dead body, covered in blood that spilled from Momo's mouth, ears, nose, and the newly acquired cut to the head, lurched to the ground. Okami smiled. That was good enough. She left the body there and made her hasty escape.

FB

"We have to find her," Momiji insisted as Hatori tried to lead him inside.

"We will, Momiji," Hatori assured the distressed teen. "I've called the police station and informed them about our situation. Please come inside, before you catch a cold."

"I don't want to," Momiji said, his tone suddenly becoming dark. Hatori noticed his change in attitude and raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Momiji wordlessly turned to see a blood-stained body in the bushes. Moving in to get a closer look, he saw a hint of light blonde hair. He gasped, eyes widening in horror. He felt Hatori wrap one arm firmly around his waist and the other over his eyes, but it was useless; the rabbit already knew what was happening, and he was crying.

"Momo!" he cried.

FB

Later that evening, Ayame was escorting Hiro and Kisa back to the main house. The two children had been outside, but after Momo was found, Ayame had gone out to bring them safely home. Ayame, of course, wasn't asked to do this; he had volunteered as a way to look good. They were almost to the gates when a sudden blurred figure stopped them. They saw a figure dressed in white standing in between them and the gate, a strange-looking, large blade in one hand. The wolf lunged, raising her hatchet behind her head, but Ayame jumped in between her and the children. His human sacrifice was met by Okami's vectors constricting around him, causing him to transform. Okami swung the blade powerfully, cutting the snake's head clean off. She landed on her hands and knees with the snake's body in her mouth. Glaring mischievously at the children, she slurped the slim creature down her throat like one would slurp noodles. Kisa screamed I utter horror, burying her face in her hands. Hiro wrapped his arms around her protectively, glaring at Okami.

Something in the wolf's eyes faded away as she lowered her weapon. She turned sharply and bolted into the forest. Hiro helped guide Kisa as they ran through the gates and into the main house. Hatori was waiting for them.

"Hiro, Kisa," he sighed with relief. "Where's Ayame?"

"It's Okami!" Hiro cried. "She killed him…. ate him like he was nothing but a meal to her!"

FB

Shigure answered the telephone for the seemingly hundredth time that night. Hatori had called him frequently, updating him every so often about the incidents. However, he was surprised when Hatori wasn't the one speaking through the line.

"Shigure," Okami gasped. "I don't have much time."

"Okami?!" Shigure asked. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru looked in his direction. "What are you… where are you calling from? Do you need someone to pick you up?" He paused; 'Wait, what am I saying? This potentially dangerous wolf just killed my best friend.'

"I… I did something bad," Okami sobbed. "I'm sorry… this is possibly the last time you will ever talk to me in this world. You just have to be still and go about your daily lives, okay?"

"I… I understand," Shigure sighed, his heart sinking.

"Are Yuki and Kyo okay? What about Tohru?"

"They're as fine as they can be at a time like this," Shigure replied. It felt strange how they were chatting like nothing had ever happened. "Tohru's still got a slight smile on her face, so everything must be okay."

"That's what I love so much about Tohru," Okami said. "Tell—!" her voice was cut off by a rabid choking sound. She gasped for air again. "I'm sorry!"

"Okami!" Shigure asked. The line went dead and he sighed, setting the phone back down. "What would Akito say?"

**I'm sorry that my chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I don't know what to do to fill it in since there is less to a chapter than before. The future chapters will be bloody. This is like a steaming pile of Higurashi all over again…**

** I want to wish you all a merry Christmas; I think I will post a Christmas special on VWS&O later.**

** *Does Momo talk? I honestly didn't remember her ever talking in the anime, but I think she would talk in a situation like this… I am sorry if I am wrong.**


	7. Chapter 7

Tohru was at work; Kyo had gone with her to watch over her. Shigure was god-knows-where, and Yuki was at home, alone. He sat at the heater, trying to fight off the tears that came with guilt and sorrow. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he felt that if he hadn't have insisted that they took Okami home all those years ago that none of this would have happened. He sat there with his hands curled in fists for some time until Shigure came home.

"Yuki, are you alright?" he asked, looking through the doorway. He got no response, so he walked into the room and sat next to the rat. "Yuki?"

The teenager looked up at his cousin with pained lilac eyes.

"Shigure?" he whimpered. He collapsed against the other's chest in a fit of sobs. Shigure held him comfortingly; he knew this was about Ayame.

"Shh," Shigure hushed. "I'm here; it's okay."

"How could I just ignore him all this time?" Yuki wailed. Shigure didn't know what to say. Ayame had been his friend, and he knew Yuki felt remorseful. All he could do now was comfort the distraught mouse.

"It's not your fault," Shigure said, rubbing the others back. He pressed his cheek to the top of Yuki's head, a tear of his own rolling slowly down his face.

"I miss him so much," Yuki cried.

"I miss him too," Shigure murmured.

"And to think Okami…"

Shigure twitched, gripping Yuki's shoulder roughly. The other gasped as more tears fell down his face. Shigure knew he was hurting Yuki and immediately softened his grip. He couldn't take his anger or fear out on Yuki; the rat had his own regrets. He just had to sit tight until this world was over.

FB

Tohru got off at noon that day and began walking home with Kyo. She usually didn't work on Saturdays, but she had to fill in overtime for the week. It had all gone well until the incident. She was a few feet behind the cat; her low mood seemed to drag her down. Kyo stopped walking and turned somewhat.

"Hey, Tohru," Kyo said as gently as he could. "You better hurry; I don't want to leave you behind." Tohru sniffled and Kyo's ears pricked. With a strangled sob, Tohru fell to her knees. Kyo gasped and dove to his knees in front of her. "Tohru, what's wrong?"

"It's just that," Tohru spluttered. "I was just thinking about Rin and Ayame and Momo," she admitted. "And I thought about how sad the others must be right now… Shigure and Hatori… Momiji and Yuki…"

Kyo stiffened when she mentioned the name of his old-time rival. Ever since the Sohmas had all been "getting along" per Okami's orders, the rat and cat still fought, but it had been a friendlier fight. After all, Kyo didn't have a place in the family to fight for; Okami made sure he was included no matter what Akito's decision was. He thought back to the subject at hand; it was clear that Yuki would be in a wreck when they got back.

"Tohru, are you okay?" he asked the human girl. She whimpered and nodded, trying clumsily to rise to her feet. She stumbled and fell in Kyo's lap. Kyo felt her forehead. "You have a fever," he noted. 'Darn, she's sick; this is going to make it hard getting home.'

"Kyo, I don't feel well…" Tohru whispered.

"Oh no, this is bad!" Kyo panicked. "We need to get you back to Shigure's somehow. Can you walk?"

Tohru closed her eyes and nodded weakly. She got to her knees and put one foot flat on the ground. Kyo got to his feet and put one hand on her shoulder blade as if to guide her. Tohru stood upright and took a step; Kyo kept her balanced by keeping his hands on her shoulders. They walked like this for a while before Tohru swayed and fell to her knees again.

"Come on, Tohru," Kyo barked. "Don't give up like this. You know I can't carry you. Get up!"

Tohru inhaled and got to her feet.

"That's better," Kyo praised. "We're almost home, okay? Just keep walking; I'll make sure you don't fall."

FB

It had been hours. Yuki had calmed down a little, but he was now coughing. Shigure raised his head to look at him.

"Yuki, are you alright?" he asked. After all his crying, the dog didn't doubt the possibility of an asthma attack.

"I'm fine," Yuki lied, straightening up. In truth, it wasn't an asthma attack, but he felt sick and dehydrated. His head was pounding and his palms were clammy. He felt Shigure put a hand on his forehead.

"You feel a bit feverish," the dog said. "Wait here."

He rose to his feet, leaving Yuki on the floor. He walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water; he figured the fever was due to dehydration. When he turned back into the living room, Yuki was sprawled out on the floor. Shigure set the water on the table and knelt next to his cousin. The mouse was breathing heavily.

"Yuki," Shigure said. With some difficulty, the mouse's eyes squinted open. His vision blurred. Shigure raised the boy into a sitting position. "Yuki, here, drink this," he put the glass in front of Yuki's face. Yuki sipped at the water weakly, slowly draining it of its contents. When the water was gone, he leaned his head on Shigure's shoulder. Shigure watched the rat for a few seconds before a shout brought his attention to the doorway. Tohru was leaning on Kyo's body in an awkward way; her head was on his shoulder, and his hands were holding either of her shoulders. This position didn't cause him to transform.

"Shigure," Kyo said. "Tohru's sick!"

"Yuki is too," Shigure said, glancing back at the younger boy in his arms. "I'll call Hatori at once."

Kyo helped Tohru to her room, and Shigure carried Yuki upstairs. After tucking him into bed, Shigure left the rat and picked up the phone in the hallway. It only rang once.

"Shigure?" Hatori's voice sounded unsteady.

"Hatori," Shigure greeted. "I hate to bother you now, but Yuki and Tohru are both really sick. Do you think you could..?"

"I'll be right over," Hatori said firmly. Shigure sighed.

"Thank you, Ha'ri," he said, hanging up the phone. He glanced in Yuki's room before making his way to Tohru's room. Kyo was sitting by her bed, putting a wet cloth on her face. Shigure was surprised; Kyo wasn't usually the type to show he cared like this. However, he didn't discourage it.

"How is she?" he asked. Kyo turned with an unusual look of sadness on his face.

"Not good," Kyo replied, looking back at Tohru. "She probably wouldn't have gotten this bad if we were closer to home or something; she had to walk a long way."

"What happened to her exactly?" Shigure asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"She got really upset about… everything that's happened recently. I guess it all took its toll on her. Why does she have to be so—!" the cat sighed, releasing his fist. "What happened to Yuki?"

"He was upset as well," Shigure answered truthfully. "He cried for hours, the poor thing. Kyo, you can go to your room now, if you want; I can take care of them."

"No, it's alright," Kyo said, turning back to Tohru. Shigure grinned devilishly and stepped out of the room. He always knew it would take Tohru to show the best of Kyo. He went back to Yuki's room to find the rat struggling in his sleep.

"No, stop," he breathed, writhing in pain. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… no, no—I can't!"

"Yuki," Shigure called, shaking the teen gently. "Yuki, it's okay; wake up."

"Shigure?" he whispered, opening his eyes. "What's going on?"

"It's all right; I just called Hatori, he'll be here soon."

FB

Okami was in the trees, looking over the forest pathways. She was waiting. When she saw her target, she lowered herself to lie almost flatly against the branch. She saw a small teenager with brown hair and eyes walking down the pathway. Her petite green dress waved slightly as she walked. Okami recognized Haru was walking beside her; the wolf would know that black and white hair anywhere. Okami shifted her weight loudly, causing Kagura and Haru to turn.

"Okami," the boar gasped. "You know you shouldn't be doing this. You need to stop it! No more, stop it!"

**Akito ~ NO MORE, STOP IT!**

"Do you hear that?" Okami asked. The loud hum of cicadas was heard throughout the forest as Okami leapt to the ground from her perch. A thousand pairs of glittering eyes were shining through the bushes.

**Black Haru ~ You know what you want to do**

** Let me take over**

"Run!" Haru barked, grabbing Kagura's sleeve hastily. Kagura followed him down the path as the wolves bounded after them.

"Do you know which way you're going?!" Kagura cried.

"I know which way I'm going; I'm going forward, and that's the only way I wanna go right now," Haru shouted. The sides of the trail began to rise, forming a large ravine. The wolves closed around them like sheepdogs; there was a row of wolves running on the top edges of the ravine, as well as a large pack running through the dip of the gorge. Kagura glanced over her shoulder to see that the wolves were literally on their heels.

"Keep running," Haru commanded. "Don't look back!" Kagura looked back at him; she wasn't sure if he was Black or White.

They could now hear the breathing snarls of the pack around them. The wolves had begun to outrun them on either side. Kagura tried to keep up with Haru, but her foot caught in a hole and twisted painfully as she fell on her face.

"Kagura!" Haru screamed, running back to her. She was lifting herself up on her elbows, blood trickling from several cuts on her face and hands. He knelt in front of her.

"No, Haru, save yourself," she whispered. She gasped in pain from an unseen force. Haru looked up; the wolves had surrounded them, but they were just standing there, not even growling at their prey. Their leader stepped in front of them, holding a hooked machete at her side casually.

"How lovely," Okami smiled. "I get double kill today. However, until I get a torture room of my own, I don't want to kill all of you… what would be the fun in that?"

Haru shuddered and Kagura whimpered as the vectors around her body tightened.

"Now I only get to kill one of you. Does that seem fair?" Okami asked.

"Fine," Haru said. "Take me; I'm strong enough to handle your whims."

"No, Haru." Kagura gripped a handful of his coat. "It's okay; I want to die."

"What are you saying?" Haru whispered, eyes wide with horror.

"I knew this world was rotten when Akito died," she said, smiling though the blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth. "I can't do anything to stop it; maybe you can later. Watch out for the others, okay?"

"Kagura…" Haru felt himself being restrained by a pair of cold arms. He struggled as he was dragged to the edge of the ravine. "Kagura, no!"

**(This following scene contains very graphic gore. If you do not wish to read this, please skip to the next author's note. Thank you.)**

The cow watched in horror as the girl was lifted several feet into the air and slammed back down. She inhaled from the pain, tears rippling over her eyes. Okami stepped forward and laughed harshly as two of her vectors constricted around Kagura's torso sharply, breaking several ribs. Kagura let out a shriek of pain. Seeing Haru's expression of horror, she immediately tried to repair her brave face.

"No, this doesn't hurt," she whispered.

**Akito ~ this doesn't hurt**

Okami took another step forward, closing the distance between the two, and raised her hatchet. She began to laugh obsessively. Kagura braced herself for death, but it didn't come as quickly as she had hoped. When Okami brought the blade down, the hook-bill at the tip stabbed into Kagura's thigh, causing a fountain of blood to sprout from the site. Okami raised the blade and brought it down again, this time on Kagura's arm; the large hook dug in between Kagura's radius and ulna, causing them both to snap. Kagura screamed again, letting out a sob.

Haru could only watch in horror as Okami brought the hook down again and again; he vaguely shouted every now and then, trying to convince Okami to stop, but he knew it was pointless. He was amazed Kagura was still alive. He wanted to shut his eyes; he didn't want to watch one of his friends get stabbed to pieces like this. Kagura's cries were blood-curling; it was hardly possible to tell that she was still human. Okami subsided in her stabbing, putting the tip of her hatchet on the ground and leaning forward on it casually.

"Does it hurt now?" she asked. Kagura nodded her head, trying to steady her breathing. Okami took the machete and stabbed the hook bill forcefully into Kagura's stomach and leaned forward on the handle, as if she were standing casually as she had been a minute ago. The metal blade ripped and gouged painfully inside Kagura's body. Kagura screamed in complete agony and threw her head back in defeat. She was choking on fear; she couldn't see through the tears in her eyes. In a few seconds, her cries subsided and she went limp. Okami pulled away, her grin only slightly faded. She wiped a splash of blood off of her face with the back of her hand nonchalantly, and flicked it off her hand skillfully.

**(This is the second author's note. The graphic scenes are over. Please continue reading.)**

"Too bad," she sighed. "That was fun; I wonder what it will be like when I have my own torture room. Haru, get out of here; I made a deal. I'll come for you later."

She released Haru and walked back into the forest. Haru was amazed at how Okami walked away from a chance like this. She was offered two pieces to help her win this game she saw as life, but she kept things admirably fair. Haru looked back at Kagura and dove forward, taking the girl's body in his hands.

"Kagura," he whispered. "Kagura wake up! You need to wake up, please! Please get up! I'm going to get you to Hatori and you're going to be fine! KAGURA LISTEN TO ME! OPEN YOUR EYES, I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Haru?" Kagura kitten-whispered. "Did she hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine," Haru said. "Please don't talk; you're hurt."

"Haru," Kagura sounded surprised. "These wounds are too bad for my weak body to handle. I'm sorry for every time I've made you upset…. Please…. Forgive me…."

"Kagura… Kagura…" Haru breathed. The light started to fade from the boar's eyes.

"Ayame…" she whispered. "Is that… you?"

Haru screamed; whether from fear or pain or the horror of watching his friend die, he screamed several times, burying his face in Kagura's cold chest.

FB

Yuki awoke some hours later with a fever. He could hear Hatori and Shigure talking outside his room. He weakly rose to his feet and stalked wearily to the window sill. He gasped, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. He saw Haru walking towards the house with a vacant look in his eye; in his arms lay the mangled corpse of Kagura Sohma. Yuki's hand flew to his mouth, and he backed away from the window. His shaking legs would no longer support him, so he fell to the ground. Unable to prevent it any longer, the rat lurched forward and threw up on the floor. Tears fell down his face from pain and horror. Why Kagura? Why now? He gasped for air, trying to keep his breathing steady; his eyes were still wide with shock embedded in his dilated amethyst pupils. He heard Shigure walk into the room and kneel beside him.

"You saw?" the dog asked.

"Yes!" Yuki wailed. He buried his face in his hands, sobbing hysterically. Shigure put an arm around him.

"Hush," the older consoled. "Calm down; you don't want to get sick again."

"Shigure," Yuki sniveled. "Where do we go when we die?"

"That's enough," Shigure replied gently. "Come on, get back in bed. I'll clean up." Yuki blushed and climbed back onto the mattress, thankful for the secure warmth of the sheets. He smelt the odd scent of diluted bleach as Shigure tried to get the stain out of the carpet.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Yuki said. "Do you need any help?"

"It's alright," Shigure said. "Tohru's sick so I'll be cooking tonight. What would you like?"

Yuki winced and recoiled; not only was he not hungry, he did not want to eat. He'd seen so many horrors, one of the worst being someone who had wanted to be his boyfriend carrying the dead body of someone who wanted to be Kyo's girlfriend. Yuki would have vomited again, but there was nothing left in him.

"None of that," Shigure said. "You need to eat. I know my cooking sucks, but you're going to have to deal with it tonight."

"It's not that…" Yuki whispered. Shigure looked up at him. "It's just… I've seen so many horrible things. If I thought Akito could torture me, I think I was wrong."

**I never realized how long this chapter was until I edited it. How did you like the chapter? I know it's probably a bit more gruesome than my other chapters; I view life morbidly. I hope my author's notes will all be enough. I am also trying to write in a way that people who skip the gory pieces won't miss anything important or beautiful. Now, who did or didn't cry when Ayame died? I didn't intend to write it in a dramatically sad way, so it's alright if you didn't. Whenever I look back on it, although he may be annoying, I really like Ayame as a character. He made the anime whole just like the others do.**

** *Who is Rin Sohma? I've heard her name on fanfiction, and a little on the Tube, but I've never read the manga. I tried not to make Rin out of character, based on what little character analysis I built from the few fanfictions I could find about her. I also tried not to make the scene of her death to gory or mean-spirited in case everyone actually liked Rin. However… I was pretty bloody wrong. From the feedback I get, it looks like everyone hates Rin. I'm glad I have pleased you, my dearest minions! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

** This chapter contains a scene of graphic torture. If you do not want to read this scene, I have set up author's note IMMEDIATELY before and after the scene(s). Thank you.**

Okami was wandering through the forest, in search of a torture room. The wolf was very childish and stupid, but the dark forces inside her drove her in the right directions. She found an old, abandoned shed and went inside. The entire room looked less like a shelter and more like a torture room; there was an array of weapons hanging on the walls, two wooden beams in the form of a cross, and a cage door over a natural, burrow-like cave in the corner of the room. The floor was dirt and two walls were made of rock; the shed was built against a mountain. The wolf laughed frantically, throwing her head back.

"That was easy!" she called; she was still laughing. "Now the real fun can begin."

FB

Tohru, Kyo, Haru, Yuki, and Shigure were sitting around the heater vaguely. They all jumped when they heard a knock at the door. Tohru rose to her feet and walked to the sliding paper door. When she opened the door, a willowy figure with black hair stood in front of her.

"Hana?" Tohru asked.

"I came as soon as I could," the psychic said. "I felt waves of intense grief coming from this house and came to offer comfort."

"I—thank you," Tohru said. Her voice was shaking. "Do you… want to come in?"

"I know I can't pry; this isn't my fight," Hana said. She brought Tohru forward in a soft hug. "Please stay strong, Tohru. No matter what happens Arisa and I are always here for you."

Hana pulled away and looked at the forest. The cicadas' song intensified for a moment.

"I must leave now," she explained, turning around. Tohru watched as her friend disappeared behind the trees. She suddenly shivered; what if Okami hurt Hana or Uo?

"Come inside, Miss Honda," Yuki said, appearing behind her. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Everything's going to be alright."

"How do you know?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know what Okami will do anymore," he admitted. He turned to look at the forest. "Whatever happens, I know we can trust her."

FB

Hiro awoke in a dark room, on the hard floor. He sat up and stretched, looking around. He was in small cell; there was an iron gate at the mouth of the cave-like cell, and he crawled to it. Looking out into the larger room, he saw Kisa tied to a cross.

"Kisa!" he cried. Kisa opened her eyes and looked over at him.

"Hiro?" she whispered. "Where are we?"

They both jumped when the two parallel doors swung open noisily. Standing there in a white kimono stood none other than Okami. She walked into the shed with her head down, dragging a long machete behind her.

"What do you want?" Hiro demanded. Okami raised her head, startling the two children with her red eyes.

"You murderer!" Kisa shouted, all the anger inside her pouring out. "You killed Ayame!"

"Ah, yes; I guess you would know that, considering you watched him die," Okami said, feigning thoughtfulness. Kisa twitched.

"What are you going to do with us?" Kisa asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Okami asked, picking up a knife. She walked over to the cross and held up the blade. "Kill you."

**(The following scene is a bit graphic in that Casual-stabbing kind of way. If you would like to skip, please do.)**

Kisa gasped, her eyes widening in horror. Okami raised the blade and stabbed it into Kisa's arm. Blood erupted in a small fountain from the wound as the tiger gave a sharp gasp of pain. Warm red liquid pooled around Okami's bare feet.

"Stop it!" Hiro screamed. "Kill me instead! Do anything you want to me, just leave Kisa alone!"

"Stop crying Hiro, it won't get you anywhere" Okami said calmly, pulling the blade back and looking at Kisa with a straight face. She looked over her shoulder at Hiro and stabbed Kisa again. The tiger screamed, tears mixing with blood as they ran down her face.

"STOP IT!" Hiro screamed. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!"

Okami laughed wildly. Her face contorted with displeasure as she turned to hiss at Hiro.

"Shut up!" she spat. Her tone was dark. "I can't wait for you to get you out of that cell. Can you?"

Kisa screamed as Okami stabbed her again. Her hands shook violently, causing the iron chains to rattle loudly. She could hear Hiro yelling from his prison, but Okami's loud voice drowned him out.

"You are a pathetic sheep," she snarled, stabbing Kisa. The little girl didn't cry this time; she seemed to go limp in her bindings. "What's the matter? Have you lost feeling in your right arm? Maybe I should move on to the left!" She proceeded to stab Kisa's left hand. The tiger winced, but simply went limp again.

"Kisa, wake up," Okami asked. She struck Kisa firmly across the face, making her start. "I told you to wake up! Do you know why you're here?" Kisa shook her head, and Okami stabbed her again. "I asked you a question; I expect a verbal answer!"

"No," Kisa whispered; her tone was laced with pain. 'Why is she doing this to us?'

"I'm sick of you. Why doesn't anyone love Akito?! I'm sick of all of you! You must all die! I will kill you all! Die… Die… DIE!"

She stabbed the blade to the center of Kisa's throat, killing her immediately.

**(The graphic scenes are over for this chapter. Please continue reading.)**

"No!" Hiro shouted. He stared at the marred corpse of his sister hanging on the cross and whimpered. Crystalline tears spilled from his eyes as he began crying. Okami's eyes were wide as she stared at the cross; it was as if she didn't know what had happened.

"Oh no," she thought. "I just broke Akito's promise again."

She threw her head back and screamed.

FB

She had killed Hiro quickly; a sharp twist to the neck tended to kill a person instantly. After they were both dead, she buried their bodies not too far away from the Sohma Estate. She must have been sane enough to think clearly, because she left two flowers by their graves.

**I know, I know, it was mean to kill Kisa and Hiro like that. This chapter was actually difficult to write; I didn't really know how to explain why Okami wants to kill the Zodiac. Yay! A Hana chapter! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything on my other story for a while; I've been busy researching medieval torture, spending time with family for the holidays, watching anime, and the borderline of writhing on the floor because I am an awful human being.**

** We haven't done this in a while: today's Higurashi reference is the Satoko Torture Scene. Yes, the Kisa Torture scene was very similar; I think you could recognize Hiro as Mion in the cell, and Kisa as Satoko on the cross. I didn't like using Okami as Shion, though…. I just didn't enjoy Shion's character as much as Rena. So I went back and watched all of the Rena episodes of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni to get back in tune. It's all good, though; please stay classy and don't change for anyone. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Momiji was asleep, dreaming about Momo. He would never forget that horrifying moment when he found his little sister lying in the bushes. Her eyes were blank from the lack of life; blood pooled around her entire body, mostly her head. Momiji took the child in his arms, screaming and crying.

"Stop this pain, this madness…" he prayed.

"Momiji Sohma?" a clear, child-like voice asked. The rabbit jerked his head up; he had feared that Okami would be standing in front of him with her hatchet raised above her head. Instead, he found a teal-haired girl with goat horns sticking out of her head.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Hanyuu, the goddess over the Vector Host species," the spirit-like girl said, floating to kneel next to him. She looked down at Momo and put her hand out, shutting Momo's eyes. "I hear you are in some trouble."

"You know about Okami?!" Momiji asked. "Can you stop her, please?!"

"I cannot," Hanyuu said, staring sympathetically at the bunny. "Fate must work its course; Okami must give up or find what she is looking for before I can reverse time once more."

"Why are you in my dreams?" Momiji asked.

"I could feel such intense pain from all of you," Hanyuu admitted. "You're the only one I can help right now. Do you know where you will go when you die?"

"No," Momiji gave her a confused reply.

"Well, something happened a long time ago," Hanyuu said. "I did something to Akito. When he died, he went to my shrine. Since you are a Zodiac animal under him, you will go to my shrine as well. It will be dark and you might have to wait for a while, but when Fate's course is finished, I can transport you safely to the past, and it will be like none of this ever happened."

"I see," Momiji said. "Why are you telling me this? How can you help me?"

"You have to give Okami what she wants, Momiji," Hanyuu said. "You must give your body to her. It will make this world die faster."

"If I go to see Okami… won't she torture me to death?" Momiji asked.

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes," he admitted. "But I'll be okay. If I die there, Akito won't have to wait so long to come back, right?"

"That's right," Hanyuu nodded. "You must wake up and go tonight."

FB

Okami opened the door when there was a knock. Momiji was standing outside the doorway with a vacant expression on his face. Okami laughed.

"Come to die?" she asked.

Momiji nodded and walked past the possessed girl into the center of the torture room. Okami laughed and closed the door behind her.

"Since you were nice enough to come to me," Okami said. "I'll let you choose. Let's see… there's an array of dissecting tools… I can always stab you on the cross for a while… I almost forgot one of the best; I can tear off every one of your fingernails!"

Momiji twitched and slammed his fist on the table. In his mind, he remembered the time Okami talked about Yuki tearing his fingernails off with scissors.

"You think that's good enough?" Momiji asked. "Okami I want to help you, and if torturing me will help you, I would gladly let you do it. But will killing everyone you and Akito cared about really help you? No, it won't! I'd much rather die here than be tortured by the likes of you."

With that statement, he walked over to the table and grabbed the handle of a butcher knife in his hand. He put the hilt against the wall, blade pointing outward. He inhaled sharply. If Hanyuu was strong enough to do it… then he was too.

**(The following scene contains elements of graphic violence. Please skip if you do not want to read this.)**

He rammed his head onto the metal point, drawing blood. He gasped from pain and pulled away. A liquid sound of tearing flesh and spattering blood echoed in his head. He closed his eyes as he rocked his head to the side again; blood spurted across his line of sight. Okami stood across from him, eyes wide with horror as she watched her friend stab himself to death. It only took one more painful stab before the boy collapsed to the floor.

**(The graphic violence is over. Please continue.)**

Okami threw her upper body forward in a crooked bow; her hands flew up to grip her temple. She let out a scream of horror as her knees buckled inward. She screamed again as she collapsed to the floor.

"WHY DO I KEEP DOING THIS TO ALL OF MY FRIENDS?!" she screamed.

**Hoorah, 'nother chapter! I know it's a short chapter. I have to finish this story and I have a lot to do. I thought it would be easier if I wrote a bit shorter chapters, but uploaded more frequently. Today's Higurashi reference is the Rika Head-Stab! Hooray! I'm sorry if I have offended anyone with killing all of the Sohmas. Yes, more Sohmas will die, and yes, I think I will kill all of them. I'm sorry; but remember, when they die, they go to Hanyuu's shrine. They will come back, I promise. Please continue to read because I am about to give you a preview.**

What did I tell you about giving previews? I said I wasn't going to do it anymore! Anyway. The next chapter: Tohru and Kyo, maybe? Or Yuki? I don't know, but whatever happens, I have big torture scenes planned. Stay classy and quaint :D


	10. Chapter 10

Kyo had gone to work with Tohru late one night. The night seemed eerily silent apart from the hushed chime of cicadas. A figure stood in front of them suddenly, making Tohru freeze. Kyo stopped walking and looked ahead as well.

"She's here," Tohru whimpered. "She found us. We're going to die just like the others. Kyo, I'm so scared."

"Shut up," Kyo murmured. "I'll protect you, okay? Just relax."

He let go of her shoulders and stepped forward.

"Is it us you want?" he asked.

"You catch on quick, Kitty," Okami said, grinning and nodding.

"Take me, not Tohru," he said.

"Kyo, wait—!"

"How about," Okami said. "We fight for it. If I win, I get to take you both to my torture room. If you win, I'll let you both go."

"That's not fair," Kyo picked. "If we fight, you'll just use your vectors to your advantage. To make the game fair, you aren't allowed to use your vectors."

"What is he doing?" Tohru thought. "I see… Okami just sees this as a game; if he plays with her, we might be able to escape."

"Fine," Okami asked. "Come at me, Kyo."

Kyo bolted towards her, trying to punch her immediately. He shot continuous blows in her direction; he couldn't lose this fight. He landed one punch across her face, causing her to fall to the ground. The cat smiled to himself; without her wolf form or vectors, she honestly was powerless. The cat was proven wrong, however; just when Kyo thought he was going to win, she regained her balance and twisted in a seemingly painful way to dodge the other's attacks. When the punch was clear, she stood up straight and kicked her right leg; her flexible blow caught Kyo off guard, and he was sent flying. He tried to regain his balance; he couldn't lose this fight. The little girl walked before him, a machete in her raised hand. Kyo gasped. The hilt came crashing down on Kyo's skull, knocking him unconscious. He had lost the fight.

FB

Okami took her two unconscious victims to her torture room. She carelessly slung their bodies in the center of the room and ambled over to the table at the wall. She counted her inventory of knives and other things whilst trying to create a decent way to torture them.

"Let's see," she muttered to herself. "Already did that…I already did that… I'm saving that for Yuki…. Here we go." She picked up two large syringes, grinning devilishly. She picked up a bottle with a rubber cap on it and stabbed one of the syringes into it. As she was filling the two glass chambers with the toxic liquid, Tohru and Kyo awoke.

"Kyo…?" Tohru mumbled wearily, sitting up.

"Shh, Tohru," Kyo cautioned and glanced over his shoulder. "You need to be quiet. If we can get out of here…"

"Glad to see you two are awake," Okami said.

**(The following is a scene of graphic and disturbing violence. If you do not want to read this, please skip.)**

The other two started and looked over at the wolf; she was holding a syringe in each hand, grinning as if she were angry. She didn't hesitate; restraining Tohru with two vectors, she held Kyo down and knelt next to him. Kyo struggled under the pressure of the invisible arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" Okami asked. She held up the syringe and smiled once more. She put one hand against Kyo's arm and stabbed the needle skillfully into his wrist. Kyo gasped with pain; when he was released, he curled on his side, choking and spluttering.

"Kyo?!" Tohru cried, kneeling next to him as the vectors released her.

"Tohru," Kyo choked. "Get out—run!"

"What did you do to him?!" Tohru demanded, looking at Okami in shock.

"Now I get to see what this drug actually does," Okami said. Her vectors reached out and wrapped around Tohru once again. Tohru struggled uselessly as Okami stepped over Kyo's body to get to her. Okami straddled the other girl and stuck the needle in her jugular artery. Tohru inhaled sharply as the liquid scorched her throat. She was released, and she gripped her side, coughing forcefully. She whimpered and crawled over to Kyo.

"Tohru, you idiot," the cat hissed. "Why can't you… run for yourself?"

"I'm not leaving you," she choked. The immense pain in her head overwhelmed her, and her upper body fell to the ground.

"Such weak little worms," Okami laughed. "This is going to be fun." She circled her sick hostages as they writhed on the floor. "Since Kyo will last longer under the impression of the drug, I'll start with Tohru."

Okami grabbed the hair at the top of Tohru's head, making her cry in pain, and threw her into the air. The wolf's vectors shot through the air and laced around Tohru and the wooden cross, fastening the chains securely around her body. Okami giggled and picked up one of the butcher knives, walking to stand in front of Tohru.

"I hate doing the same torture twice," she said. "But since I drugged you, I think it's worth it."

"No, wait!" Tohru cried. "Please!"

Okami stabbed the blade into Tohru's right hand. Tohru let out a blood-curling scream of pain. Okami pulled the dagger back to look at the freshly made wound. For a moment, normal blood spilled from the wound and onto the floor, but in a few seconds, maggots began to crawl out of the cut. Okami's eyes widened as she watched the squirming larvae pour from her old friend's skin; she began to laugh, stabbing Tohru's left arm. The girl on the cross gave another piercing scream; the pain of the maggots shuffling out of her skin was unbearable, and it itched. She began thrashing, clenching and unclenching her fists in rapid succession, trying desperately to cure the wild itching sensation that racked up her arms. The minutes felt like hours before Okami stopped stabbing her.

"Tohru?" she chimed innocently. "How are you doing?"

"It itches!" Tohru screamed. "It itches and it hurts!"

"Do you want my help with that itching sensation?" Okami asked politely. She put her sharp fingernails up to a bleeding stab wound on Tohru's right arm and grated them into the laceration. She dug her nails into the cut, making maggots spill on the floor, and dragged them sideways. Tohru screamed from the excruciating pain; her eyes were wide with terror. Sweat slid down her face, accompanied by salty, fresh tears. Okami pulled back and repeated the scratching action; Tohru whined and put her head down in defeat, sobbing lightly.

"Okami," she whispered.

"Hm?" Okami stopped what she was doing and looked at the other girl.

"Did I ever tell you that my mom died?"

Okami was confused. Her ears perked at an odd angle as she leaned back; she wanted to see where Tohru was going with this.

"You see, my dad died from sickness," Tohru explained. Her voice sounded strangled from the pain she was enduring. "After that, my mom and I were on our own. She was so strong and so nice… even when she died in that accident, I can still hear her voice. She says 'Never give up; just be yourself, you'll be fine.' Okami, no matter what has happened to you, no matter what you feel, I want to help you."

"Shut up," Okami growled, gritting her teeth.

"Okami, if you want to torture me, then torture me, but hear this; I will never give up. You shouldn't either."

"I said shut up!" Okami snarled, jolting the dagger forward again. Tohru winced.

"Don't give up, Okami," Tohru said again. "Because even if Akito is gone," Okami paused, "We'll still be here for you."

Okami's eyes were full of tears as she stabbed Tohru one final time, silencing her permanently.

**(This is the end of that graphic scene. Please continue reading.)**

A melancholy piano began to play in the back of Okami's head as she collapsed to the ground. She began sobbing as she sang along with the song in her head.

**I was so happy when you smiled, **

** Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey**

** Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep**

** Waiting in patience for the spring**

** When the flowers will bloom renewed again**

** Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today**

** Although the scars of yesterday remain**

** You can go on living as much as your heart believes**

** You can be born again although you can change**

** Let's stay together always**

As she was singing, Kyo had gotten to his feet, limping out to the door. He stole on last glance at Tohru, dead on the cross, and Okami, crying on the floor. He turned, opening the door, and ran out into the rain. He didn't think he could get any weaker as he trudged toward town. He was panting heavily and the maggots under his skin began to itch when he reached a dark alleyway. He leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. He shrugged off the wall after a minute; there was something he needed to do before he died. He limped to a phone booth on the corner and dug some loose change out of his pocket. After dialing the number, he began to scratch absently at his throat as he watched the rain outside.

"Hello?"

"Yuki… it's me."

"Kyo?! Where are you and Miss Honda?" Yuki demanded.

"Listen, Yuki… Tohru and I aren't coming home tonight," Kyo said carefully. The itch in his neck intensified and he scratched harder.

"What do you mean?" It took the rat a moment to piece it together. "She found you… didn't she?"

"Take care of yourselves… okay?" Kyo said, coughing.

"Kyo, I… I'm sorry… I…"

"Yuki, it's all going to be okay, alright? Just... just—"

The line went dead with a dry hacking sound as the cat tore out his own throat.

"Kyo?" Yuki breathed. "Kyo?"

He hung up, gasping for air. He couldn't believe this had happened. All the things he could have said to either of them… and he didn't. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

"No…" he whispered. "No…" He was suddenly screaming, clutching his head as it shook back and forth. "No! No, this can't be happening! Kyo!"

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Shigure asked, walking into the room. He knelt next to the thrashing teen. "Yuki, calm down. What's happened?"

"She found them…" Yuki whimpered. "She found them, Shigure… they're… they're gone."

**That is the end of this chapter. I would have uploaded earlier, but I made a deal to get the FUNimation off the computer… anyways; I'm sorry to anyone I may have offended by killing EVERYBODY IN THE WORLD, but it's just a fanfiction. You don't have to read it. To make up for killing Tohru, I tried making her death sweet. I was up all night trying to come up with a good torture for the chapter, and I had to be selective so that I could include the singing. Whoever can't name that song gets a very well-deserved Maka Chop. By the way, in chapter three, the song that Okami sang was "Naraku no Hana" by Eiko Shimamiya, or the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai opening theme. **

** Today's special Higurashi reference is a combination of Rena's Maggots and the drug that Rika tried to stab Shion with in the Rika Head-Stab scene. I love Higurashi. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

"Yuki," Shigure asked. The rat had stopped shaking; he'd risen to his feet.

"Does it really matter how strong we are now?" he asked. He walked to the head of the stairs. "I couldn't see it before, but… I feel like such a coward for not facing my problems."

"You aren't going after her, are you?" Shigure asked, getting to his feet. Yuki looked back at him with a smirk on his face.

"No," he replied. "I think she'll come for us soon enough."

"Right," Shigure said, returning the grin. "I guess I should make dinner now?"

"I'll help you," Yuki said, following him downstairs.

"Are you sure? You've never really been the most capable in the kitchen."

"Neither have you," Yuki remarked disdainfully.

Their conversation was interrupted when someone knocked at the door. Shigure left the room to answer it. He opened the door; there was a young girl holding an umbrella over her head. She was about ten feet away from the porch.

"Hello?" Shigure called. He got no answer. He slipped his shoes on and raised his head. The girl was nowhere to be seen. He stepped out into the rain cautiously. He was about three feet away from the house when he heard Yuki behind him.

"What it is?" the younger boy asked from the doorway. Shigure glanced back, about to reply, when he saw Okami's slim, dark figure behind Yuki.

"Yuki—!" he cried. The wolf's vectors slid out of her back and pushed Yuki off the porch; his thin body flew across the clearing. Shigure looked at Yuki's limp body in shock, but he turned back to Okami, taking a step in between the wolf and the rat.

Okami laughed. "You think you can save him?"

"What's wrong with you, Okami?" he asked. "This isn't like you!"

"This isn't just me…" she agreed, looking down at her hands. "This is Akito Sohma and Fortitude Okami Ferude. This isn't me. Shigure Sohma!" she screamed, snapping her head back up. Her eyes were a burning red; her pupils were narrowed into elliptic slits. Her voice was softer when she continued, though still hosting her anger. "What do you want? Tell me what you want."

"I want you to stop this, Okami," Shigure said. "Stop it all."

Okami grit her teeth. With a flick of her vector, Shigure was kneeling before her. She stepped forward with a swift pace, raising her machete. Her eyes became wide with rage. Shigure closed his eyes, prepared for the moment that Okami ended his life.

Yuki sat up in time to see his cousin's blood-stained corpse fall to the ground. Okami stood there, a bloody hatchet in one hand, a splash of blood staining the front of her white dress. She looked straight at the trembling rat, making no move to advance. Yuki felt a strange sort of nostalgia occur to him as he stared at the wolf girl.

She was the only one who was able to make Akito smile. One day, a little wolf girl just showed up at the main house; she said she wanted to live there with the Sohmas. Akito didn't want to let her stay, but then she made a deal with him. She would die whenever he did. Akito had seemed nicer after that. Okami and Akito shared a bond of light and dark… if Okami died, Akito would inherit her dark side. When Akito died… Okami inherited his dark side.

Okami gazed serenely at her friend and began to sing.

"Saa, washuremashou… sonna miari ga… mata chinurarete yuku nante…"

Yuki rose to his feet and began to run in the opposite direction.

"Namanurui kaze… toguro wo maitara…"

Yuki's feet felt like lead; he felt as if he couldn't run away from Okami fast enough. The corners around his vision began to darken.

"Sore ga tabun aizu…"

FB

When Yuki awoke again, he was lying on a table. He was restrained at his legs, arms, and fingers by metal cuffs. He looked up at Okami, who had lingered by his side.

"Are you ready to begin?" she asked.

"Go ahead," Yuki said. His tone perplexed the wolf; he didn't sound unenthused or sarcastic; his voice seemed to hint at encouragement. She motioned to two wooden and metal contraptions on the table strapped to Yuki's arms.

"This torture should look familiar," she enlightened. "I will tear off all of your fingernails. One by one." Yuki's eyes widened and he inhaled steadily. "Grit your teeth, rat." She positioned Yuki's first nail in the metal rip and raised her hand, but froze. 'That's odd,' she thought. 'Why am I hesitating? I never hesitated with the others…'

"I'm about to kill you," she informed Yuki, putting her hand down. "I'm about to slowly torture you to death and you just lay there. You ask me no favors? You don't beg for mercy?"

"No," Yuki said. The wolf blinked at him in her childishly cute way and he almost smiled. "All this time I've been hiding; I've been running from you as if it would solve my remorse. Then I realized… Fate's course can't be finished until you find what you're looking for. If torturing me is what will make you happy, then torture me all you want. I just want you to promise me one thing."

"I knew there was a catch," Okami said, but patiently waited to hear Yuki's request.

"Promise me that you will be happy one day?"

Okami blinked, her crimson eyes bleaching into light amber. Her expression softened. She nodded her head.

"I promise," she said in her soft, innocent voice. She paused to lean down to Yuki's ear. "I'm sorry… Nii-nii…"

**(Although Okami promises to make herself happy one day, this scene is graphically violent. If you do not want to read this, please skip to next author's note.)**

Okami grit her teeth, her eyes shifting color and shape as she straightened herself. Her pointed teeth were bared as she raised her fist and brought it down on the lever. Yuki winced, moaning slightly from the pain. He clenched his jaw, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at his bloody fingernail on the table. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked up at Okami.

"Why are you doing this?" he thought. He would've said it out loud, but the pain was too great; if he opened his mouth, he would probably scream.

Okami positioned the next nail in the metal rip and repeated the action. Yuki felt the flesh around his nail bed rip in thin strings as the nail was ripped out of its place. He let out a pained scream, tears of regret rolling in torrents down his face. When Okami tore off his third nail, he shrieked in agony. He began to thrash slightly, trying to escape the looming pain. He felt alone; he was one of the few Sohmas still alive. He continued screaming in pain, much to Okami's pleasure. His back arched off the table, and he began to tremble. This made it difficult for Okami.

"Hold still," she barked. She put her fist down on the trigger at the same time Yuki jerked reflexively. The rip caught on the rim of the nail, tearing it only halfway off. Yuki gasped, looking at the nail sticking almost straight up. He whimpered again as warm blood pooled around his palm.

"You have to do it again?" he breathed. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "No… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Okami repositioned the odd nail and tried again. Yuki jolted, screaming as the nail came clean off.

When he had run out of fingernails, Yuki was less responsive. It was as if he'd given up already. This frustrated Okami; after his speech before their torture session, she'd expected him to last longer than the others. She pulled a hammer and nails out of a drawer.

"Yuki, can you hear my voice?" she asked. Yuki stared forward blankly, but nodded his head slightly. "This torture is simple; I will drive fifteen nails in each hand—one for each joint."

She positioned the nail over his first finger and raised the hammer. She brought the hammer down on the metal nail. It broke the skin of Yuki's finger and wedged in between the two bones, pinning to the wooden table. Yuki's eyes widened from the sudden pain; he gritted his teeth as rivers of tears moved down his face.

Okami growled in frustration, picking up another nail and positioning it over Yuki's finger. She raised the hammer, giving a scream of frustration as she slammed it back down. Yuki gasped in pain, closing his eyes. He squinted past the pain, trying to make sense of his tear-blurred vision. He felt another nail being driven into his hand; the nail wedged painfully in between the phalange and metacarpal of his index finger. The sudden disruption caused the metacarpal to crack; it shifted to make room for the metal nail. It was then that Yuki gave a scream; it was short and small, but he couldn't help the pathetic sound from escaping him.

His cry pleased Okami; she was grinning slightly as she put a nail against his next finger. Yuki clenched his teeth. She drove the next nail into his hand and he screamed a bit more loudly. She drove two more nails into his hand. By now he was screaming all he could; the pain of the cold metal inching between his dislocating joints, causing him to bleed, tearing at his flesh…

It was all too much pain.

Okami had moved to his next hand. Yuki felt fresh pain in his left index finger and cried.

"Stop it!" he cried. "Stop it, please! I'm sorry! For whatever reason that you're upset, I'm sorry!"

"Shut up!" Okami snapped, slamming the hammer down over and over again, rapidly putting nails in Yuki's fingers. Yuki screamed, closing his eyes and squirming uncomfortably. "No matter how much you cry… No matter how much you apologize… I will not stop! DO YOU HERE ME, YUKI SOHMA?! I WANT YOU TO SUFFER FOR EVERYTHING! SUFFER AND DIE, NII-NII!"

Okami stood still for a moment, staring at the ground, panting. She dropped the hammer with a loud bang; Yuki inhaled sharply, trying to steady his breathing. He choked, spitting up blood; Okami looked up at him in surprise.

**(The graphic scenes are over for this chapter. Please continue reading.)**

"Okami…" he said. Blood trailed from the corner of his mouth. "It's okay now…"

He closed his eyes once more. Okami sighed; she'd better start cleaning up. She threw the leftover nails and hammer back in the drawer carelessly; she unfastened the nail rippers from Yuki's arms, putting them on the other table. She unfastened Yuki's restraints. The put her hand on Yuki's cold throat and froze dead in her tracks. She gave a loud scream, her oval pupils dilating as her eye widened. She fell backwards onto the hard ground. She sat up and inched swiftly across the room. She screamed again, burying her face in her hands and putting her knees to her chest as her vectors shot out at Yuki's body. She pinned him against the wall and lifted her head, her wide eyes filled with hate.

"You stupid, selfish fool," she spat, rising to her feet. "You liar! Why don't you LOVE ME?! LIAR!"

**Yeah… before you go calling me a dark, vile creature of hate and pain; think about the cuddling scene from the first chapter. Just think about it. **

** Right, okay. This chapter was easier to write because I've been building up to this chapter for a week. I hoped you all liked the chapter; it's getting harder to censor all of this stuff. The next chapter will be great. Do you want a preview?**

** Keep reading…**

** Keep going…**

No more previews, Gir! *AHHH!* No. *AHHHHHAHHHAHHH!* ARIGHT! I WILL GIVE THEM A **SMALL **PREVIEW!

FB

"It's all over when you lower that hatchet, Okami."

"I don't want to do it, Haru…"


	12. Chapter 12

Hatori and Haru were sitting in Hatori's office. The sun was setting outside, casting an amber glow across the room. Haru already knew what Hatori wanted, but he had yet to be told officially.

"Haru," Hatori began.

"Just tell me who she killed this time," Haru snapped. He looked down apologetically; it wasn't Hatori's fault all of this was happening.

"Kyo, Tohru, Shigure, and…"

Haru spun his head back to look at the doctor. This couldn't be true.

"Yuki," Hatori finished, staring at his desk. Across the desk, Haru put his knees up to his chest, trembling. It was all happening so fast… four of his favorite people… all dead in one night? He shivered. He knew what the wolf had done to them before they died; one person in particular.

Haru got to his feet and walked to the door.

"Wait, Hatsuharu," Hatori barked. Haru paused, refusing to look at the seahorse. "What are you going to do?"

Haru turned.

"I'm going to show this wolf how to deal with a dark side," he growled. He looked at Hatori for a moment before Hatori reached under the desk.

"Here," he said, tossing an object over the desk. Haru caught it skillfully; it was a metal bat? "You'll need it."

It all made sense to Haru. He grinned and nodded before running down the hallway. Hatori gazed after him, shifting to look out the window. He smiled at the scarlet sunset.

"I wonder what the next world will be like," he thought to himself.

FB

Haru, for some reason, was always the first one to find Okami when he was looking. However, he was the only one who found a trend; if she was upset she would go to that crater in the middle of the forest. Haru looked there first; he walked in a straight line so he would not get lost this time. Okami was to one side of the circular ravine; she was digging holes. Haru slid down the edge of the crater, making Okami look back.

"I didn't think you would come, what, with me burying your friend," Okami said. Her voice was… off. It wasn't full of anger or joy; it was calm.

"It's over, Okami," Haru said calmly. "You've killed all the people you need to."

"There's one left," Okami laughed, raising her machete. She ran towards Haru, who blocked her attack with the metal bat. Okami twisted the machete up, staring at Haru.

"Why aren't you going black, are you too weak?"

They repelled each other and Haru swung at Okami, she put the machete in front of her and swerved away from the blow all together.

"I don't find it necessary," Haru explained. He put his bat up to guard his face. Okami laughed. "I was actually thinking we could turn this into a game."

"A game?" Okami asked, pulling her hatchet back to rest by her side. "What kind of game?"

"Well," Haru began, giving another swing, which Okami dodged with skill. "Whoever wins, the other has to play the punishment game."

"Punishment game?" Okami asked ardently, bringing her machete up. The bat and the machete collided with a metal grinding sound.

"Yep," Haru said. "If I win…"

"Yes?" Okami asked, still eager.

"You get to be my personal servant," Haru finished, a grin on his face. This took Okami off guard; she pulled back and held her machete, blade-up, to the side. "My day will start with 'Good Morning' when I wake up and end with 'Good Night' when I go to bed, and you'll take care of my every need in between. You will address me as 'Master' to everyone we meet, and there will be nothing but personal service twenty-four/ seven," Haru continued, still grinning. He brought the bat straight down; Okami put the cleaver in between them.

"Fine," Okami said sportfully. "Then in that case, if I win…"

"Yes?" Haru's voice held the same eagerness as hers.

"You get to be my servant," Okami finished.

"What?" Haru asked, pulling back in shock. "You want me to be your servant?"

"Mm-hm," Okami said, nodding her head. She lifted the machete again, bringing it down on Haru's bat. "My day will start with a 'Good morning' when I wake up and a 'Good night' when I go to bed. But you don't have to worry about all that other stuff. You will come to comfort me if I have a bad dream, and you'll play with me when I have free time."

"I see," Haru said, enlightened. "Ever since Akito died, you became lonely." Okami's eyes widened and her face softened. She pulled back. Haru straightened and continued. "Without anyone else to help you, you gave into your dark side. Okami, that's not the way dark sides work."

Okami gritted her teeth.

"Shut up!" she barked, swinging at Haru with her cleaver. Haru caught the blow and repelled it to the side.

"I know how you feel, Okami," Haru continued. Okami snarled and swung her machete down with enough force to knock Haru down. He held his bat up defensively. "I have a dark side, remember? I know that you can't go to it for comfort; it will only hurt you and the people you love." He deterred the hit again and got to his feet. "Darkness is the spirit of pain, anger, fear…"

"Stop it!" Okami cried. She lunged at Haru; she twisted the hook of her machete with the hilt of the bat and threw it behind her. Haru was on his back at her feet; calmly awaiting his death.

"Go on, Okami," he said. "The game is over and you win as soon as you swing that hatchet down and finish this."

"I don't want to," she murmured.

"Huh?" Haru looked up at Okami. She looked him straight in the eye; her amber eyes had returned to normal. What was even stranger; she was crying.

"I don't want to do it, Haru," she cried. "I can't!" She dropped the machete and fell to her knees, sobbing. Haru sat up and put his arms around her.

"It's okay, Okami," Haru soothed her. "We can do it together and end this world."

FB

"There was a tragic mass murder in the outskirts of Tokyo," the announcer over the radio said. "They all belonged under the family name 'Sohma.' Several of the victims were found with strange wounds such as torn fingernails, several shriveling stab wounds, metal nails through the fingers, and some of the bodies found were chopped into pieces. It's been theorized that the suspect tortured and killed the Sohmas for an unknown reason; after killing Hatsuharu Sohma, the suspect committed suicide by slashing her own throat with a machete. This note was left beside her corpse. 'My name is Okami Ferude; if you're reading this, I, as well as the Sohmas, am dead. I did something terrible a long time ago and now I must pay the price. I don't want to do it anymore. I'm sorry.' Anyone with any information whatsoever concerning this case, please contact the Tokyo Police Department at this number…"

A teal-haired girl put her newspaper down. She hadn't expected it to be over this quickly. She folded the paper, got to her feet, and stretched her arms languidly over her head. The wind teased her hair, pulling at the pink bows that hid her horns.

"I'd better go to the shrine," she thought. In a cloud of teal mist, the Vector Goat had disappeared.

**That is the end of this chapter. I thought about including Hanyuu's shrine scene, but I figured I would just type that up in another chapter. Thank you to all who read and reviewed. I hope you've enjoyed this story. However, my friends, I am sad to tell you that our story is coming to a close; at least for now. Please watch out for a fourth Vector Wolf.**

** Today's special Higurashi reference is… the Keiichi and Rena fight scene! I felt it fitting, so I enacted it between Okami and Haru. I love Higurashi.**

** Why are you reading this paragraph? You're not getting a preview; just kidding…. But seriously. I am going to my grandma's this Sunday, so I'll try to finish up these stories. I will be back… let's see… first, I have to go to my grandma's for a week so that my mom can pack… then my parents are going on a cruise the following week… so about…. Two to three weeks, maybe? Don't worry; I'll finish all stories before I leave. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Okami opened her eyes. She was in a pitch black room; her skin gave off a misty glow, as if she were the only object of light in the room. She rose to her feet and cautiously began walking. She recognized this place as Hanyuu's shrine so she didn't worry about running into anything. Inside Hanyuu's spirit shrine was like an endless vista of darkness; there was honestly no floor and no ceiling. Okami's ears perked, her tail curving over her back alertly.

"Okami?"

"Akito!" Okami cried, lunging in the direction of the god's spirit. Akito was kneeling on the ground, trembling from fear. His pale skin gave off light just like Okami's.

"Okami?" Akito turned to her just as she embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her too, rubbing her hair gently. "Where are we?"

"Hanyuu's shrine," Okami explained. "We need to find the other Zodiac."

"If this is a spirit shrine… that means…" Akito rose to his feet and took a step back. "You didn't!"

"It's not my entire fault," Okami clarified, rising to her feet and walking in the general left direction. "You are the one who made me promise not to kill myself and just restart the world, but fine. Oh look, isn't that Kyo?"

FB

Hanyuu, Okami, Moonlight, and the Zodiac all stood in a loose circle.

"Will we ever see you again?" Yuki asked Okami.

"Of course," Okami said. "I am bound to the Sohma family. Maybe next time, you'll find out why."

The wolf turned and walked with her two friends. They stood in a triangle; a blue fire glowed at their feet. In clouds of grey ash, they all transformed into wolves. Moonlight was the grey wolf, Okami was black, and Hanyuu was a snowy white. Hanyuu put her head back and howled; the other two followed. A silent wave seemed to course through the shrine as the physical course of time was reversed.

FB

Akito sat in his room, staring out the window. He heard a knock at his door.

"Come in," he said. Hatori walked in with his black bag. Akito sighed.

"Is something wrong, Akito?" Hatori asked, kneeling by the bed.

"Hatori, where is she?" Akito asked. "She should have been here by now. Could you… call Shigure? Maybe she's there."

"Yes, Akito," Hatori said, bowing and leaving the room. He went to his office and picked up the phone, dialing the number.

"Hello?" Shigure answered.

"Shigure," Hatori greeted.

"Ha'ri!" Shigure cried, excited. "What do I owe the pleasure this fine day?"

"Akito's getting impatient again," Hatori sighed. "Is Okami there?"

"Actually…" Shigure glanced around the corner to see the little girl asleep in Yuki's arms. "She is. She's sleeping now; do you want her to come to the main house?"

"Let her sleep," Hatori said, smiling to himself. "She can see Akito tonight."

FB

Hatori, Yuki, Shigure, and Okami were all kneeling before Akito. Akito had his head down as he glared at Okami. He didn't know whether to be angry or happy. He grabbed a lock of her hair roughly.

"You kill my Zodiac," he snarled. "But I know it's not your fault. It's Hanyuu's fault… and I know you can't leave." He laughed quietly as the others looked at them in surprise. "Maybe in this world they will understand." He pulled Okami to her feet in a tight hug. "I missed you, Wolf Goddess."

"I missed you too," Okami said. She pulled away and turned to the others. "Maybe this time you won't give up so easy, huh?"

Hatori blinked once. A second passed, and he began laughing. It only took a second for the others to join in.

"So in the end, is it my fault?" Hatori asked.

"In the end," Okami said, her voice suddenly lower and serious. "Is it really anyone's fault? Is Fate really at one's fingertips? It's nobody's fault what happens; it's only Fate." She looked up at the full moon. "It's only fate."

**The end! I loved working on this story on FanFiction; I thank all of you who read, reviewed, and supported me throughout all of the twists and turns. I hope to maybe write another story, but for now, the tale of Okami and the Sohmas is over. I may post some post-VW3 chapters later in life. However, right now, I want to write a Rise of the Guardians fanfiction and watch the rest of Higurashi.**

** If you want another book, please review or send me a Personal Message.**

** Animes Referenced to in Vector Wolf Series:**

** (For characters, scene development, or supernatural abilities)**

** Elfen Lied**

** Higurashi/Umineko series**

**Deadman Wonderland**

** Spice and Wolf**

** Soul Eater**

** Higurashi Kira **

** Fruits Basket**

** Thank you for reading**

** ~Wolf no Naku Koro ni**


End file.
